ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Protectors of the Plot Continuum
The Protectors of the Plot Continuum (PPC) is a fictional organization dedicated to the extermination of badfic. It is a consensual reality based on the writings of its members, known as PPCers or Boarders, but most especially on the original PPC series by Jay and Acacia. The Original Series is our own canon material. PPCers find poorly written fanfiction and write humorous, parodic stories, called missions, in which PPC agents go into the fanfic and fix the bad stuff. Their method depends on the problems in the story: * Assassins deal with Suefic by killing the Mary Sue, after reading her a list of crimes that she committed; * Bad Slashers deal with bad slashfic by exorcising the characters affected by the Sue-wraith; * Untanglers deal with implausible crossovers by relocating the displaced canons... and so on and so forth. A list of various departments of the PPC can be found here. The authors of the PPC are writers who a) hate bad spelling and grammar and b) enjoy utilizing their talents for snark, sarcasm, and humor in their writing. They also often enjoy giving concrit to authors of badfic, in the hopes that they may be encouraged to improve their writing. On several occasions, this has actually worked. As stated on the Main Page, if you are here because we PPC'd something you or one of your friends wrote, be sure to check out the FAQ: For Other People. If you have taken offense, please remember that above all, the PPC is a parody meant to be fun—we don't take ourselves too seriously, and would appreciate it if no one else did, either. The PPC community is based mostly around the PPC Posting Board, which is where newcomers introduce themselves (and are showered with links and virtual gifts), where Boarders post about new missions, where we all play games and host the occasional group role-play, and where returning oldbies know to find us. History of the PPC Real World History In the "Real World," the PPC was created by Jay and Acacia and put up on the Pit. It was subsequently removed by Pit administration, and generously re-hosted by Miss Cam. Over the years it gained a cult following and many spin-offs. The PPC Posting Board celebrated its Fifth Anniversary in 2008. It is highly recommended that anyone wishing to understand the rest of this wiki, or anything else to do with the PPC, begin by reading The Original Series. In-World History Within the world of the PPC, the PPC was founded as the Organisation by giant, sentient Flowers, sometimes called the Flowers That Be. The Flowers recruited agents of other species, who were divided into different departments. A major change in leadership came as a result of the Reorganisation, when the Mysterious Somebody and the Department of Internal Security were overthrown. Other major events include the release of the Lord of the Rings movies, Crashing Down, the Assimilation Crisis, and the 2008 Macrovirus Epidemic and Sue Invasion. Agents of the PPC generally encounter the organization by accident, fall into HQ through unexpected plotholes, or are recruited by other agents. The pay is practically nonexistent; Health and Safety consists of giving new agents a few minutes training with their shiny new weaponry before throwing them at, for instance, rampaging Jedi/Amazon Sues; and the food is terrible, but the Medical care is phenomenal and job satisfaction often quite high. A few agents are rumored to have successfully retired, but most do not believe that this is true. Indeed, most agents die, go mad, or go AWOL while on the job; those who survive and are not too paranoid to refuse all interpersonal contact sometimes manage to form lasting relationships and even raise children in HQ. Truly the PPC is a job for life. Joining the PPC Yes, you can! But first, the following pages contain information that is very important and/or very helpful. We recommend you at least read through the first three before or shortly following your first post on the Board. * Original Series * How to get permission to write PPC stories * PPC Constitution * PPC Board FAQ * Guide to the PPC * FAQ: For Newbies * Mission Writing Guide Missions in this Continuum You're joking, right? C'mon. That would be silly. Category:PPC Category:Continua Category:Web Originals Category:Trans-dimensional Organisations